<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your butt is mine, gonna tell you right by zoke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947680">your butt is mine, gonna tell you right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoke/pseuds/zoke'>zoke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), JYJ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Bathtub Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoke/pseuds/zoke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Jongdae expects is to find Jaejoong in the bathtub, waiting for Jongdae to join him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jaejoong/Kim Jongdae | Chen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your butt is mine, gonna tell you right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/dsUXAEzaC3Q">title</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongdae punches in the passcode at the door and lets himself into the apartment at 9 p.m. sharp.</p><p>Jaejoong's apartment, as usual, looks expensive and unlived-in, like a display unit for a highrise condominium in Cheongdam. Jongdae doesn't loiter. He quickly makes a beeline for the bedroom where he's sure Jaejoong is waiting with a greasy grin on his face, but Jongdae stops to a halt when he sees the bathroom door open.</p><p>It's not at all inviting, but Jongdae creeps close anyway, already dreading whatever awaits him tonight.</p><p>Sure enough, Jaejoong is already inside, lying naked in the fucking bathtub as he soaks in the hot water. The large mirror above the sink counter is fogged entirely. Jongdae doesn't know what image Jaejoong tries to impose whenever he has on that smug look on his face; to Jongdae it just makes him look all the more punchable.</p><p>"Get in," instructs Jaejoong.</p><p>Jongdae hasn't even taken his socks off at the door, because Jaejoong usually just pulls his pants down and fucks Jongdae face-down ass-up on his stupid huge bed. Now, Jongdae strips as efficiently as he can, as he feels Jaejoong's eyes rake lazily down his body.</p><p>The water is almost scalding when Jongdae dips into it. He settles on the opposite end of the bathtub, but Jaejoong stops him.</p><p>"What are you doing?" he drawls, voice lilting and sending a chilling shiver up Jongdae's spine. "Where are you supposed to sit, baby?"</p><p>Jongdae glares, but obeys anyway, and the water sloshes in protest as he slides onto Jaejoong's lap. In the water, Jongdae can feel the slippery slide of Jaejoong's leg muscles against his own.</p><p>"Here," answers Jongdae.</p><p>Jaejoong's arms easily wrap around him, bring them closer together than Jongdae would prefer to. "Right on hyung's dick." They're pressed so close now, Jongdae can feel the heat of Jaejoong's breath amidst the steam wafting around them. His fingers dig into Jongdae's ass. "You came prepared, right?"</p><p>Jongdae's stopped by his dorm to finger himself open in the shower before he got here, so <i>yes</i>, he did, but he's not about to give Jaejoong that satisfaction.</p><p>"Just get on with it," growls Jongdae, dragging his hands up Jaejoong's pecs to rest on his shoulders. He ruts his soft dick against the ugly Latin tattoo that adorns Jaejoong's torso. "Come on, fuck me, hyung."</p><p>"So fucking eager."</p><p>Immediately, Jaejoong dips two fingers into the cleft of Jongdae's ass, tracing out his rim and stretching it out as his other hand wraps around his dick to guide it in Jongdae's ass. The first slide of Jaejoong's dick in his ass is -- as much as Jongdae loathes to admit it -- familiar, heavy and thick as Jongdae instinctively clenches around it.</p><p>"Fuck, that's good," rasps Jaejoong, as Jongdae lets out a long, involuntary <i>ah</i> at the feeling of being speared open.</p><p>Jaejoong never lets him adjust, so Jongdae just bears with it, closing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth as Jaejoong's dick drags up and down his walls. His strong arms, wrapped around Jongdae's waist, coupled with the powerful drive of Jaejoong's hip, forces Jaejoong's cock further into Jongdae's ass, stretching his rim around the thick base.</p><p>"Love your tight little ass," groans Jaejoong into Jongdae's cheek.</p><p>Jongdae can't help but whimper into Jaejoong's hair, smelling repulsively of cigarette smoke, no matter how hard he tries to twist his face away. Having sex in the water for the first time like this flusters Jongdae. Everywhere he touches is wet, and his hands slip off when he tries to grab onto the edges of the tub, so he has no choice but to hold onto Jaejoong's shoulders, feel the way his muscles relax and contract under the hot skin.</p><p>Jongdae drowns in the delicious drag of pain-pleasure. He finds himself clinging onto Jaejoong more, even as Jaejoong's fingers grab painfully at his hip bone, occasionally digging into his asscheeks. Jongdae moans at the sensation, clawing his nails into Jaejoong's back muscles in hopes that it will scratch those hideous tattoos off.</p><p>Jaejoong latches his mouth onto Jongdae's neck.</p><p>"No, no--" protests Jongdae, but it quickly cuts off to a needy whine as Jaejoong's cock jabs into his prostate the same time he feels the stinging bite of Jaejoong's teeth into his neck.</p><p>Jaejoong only tightens his hold around Jongdae. "Be a good boy and stay still for hyung, huh?"</p><p>So Jongdae lets him.</p><p>Tonight, Jaejoong has at least gone right down to the fucking, which means that Jongdae doesn't have to go through the painstakingly long, methodical process of Jaejoong fingering him open with all four fingers, the pad of his thumb rubbing over Jongdae's red, sensitive rim. Instead, it's quick and desperate, Jaejoong fucking his dick right into Jongdae's prostate as Jongdae tries to muffle his moans and fails.</p><p>Jaejoong nips at the lobe of Jongdae's ear. "Touch yourself for me."</p><p>Jongdae slips one hand into the water and starts to tug at his own dick roughly. "Fuck, fuck, I'm gonna come." He's so close already, and his other arm wraps around Jaejoong's neck to hold on, even if Jaejoong already has a mean, bruising grip around Jongdae's waist.</p><p>Jongdae comes with a wail that shakes his body whole, bucking into his own hand and spasming around the unrelenting drag of Jaejoong's cock. His cum paints the water with murky white blots.</p><p>"This is fucking disgusting," moans Jongdae, squirming in Jaejoong's hold.</p><p>The clench of Jongdae's ass around his dick seems to have spurred Jaejoong on, as he fucks Jongdae harder, planting Jongdae onto his dick until Jongdae can feel the press of Jaejoong's balls against his ass. The water isn't even close to lukewarm yet.</p><p>"Fuck, yeah, just like that," groans Jaejoong. He rams his cock into Jongdae's ass half a dozen more times, moaning low, and with that, buries his load inside Jongdae.</p><p>"Fuck," sighs Jongdae.</p><p>Jaejoong chuckles low. "Yeah." He releases Jongdae from his grip, letting him slip off his dick and slumping back against the wall of the tub.</p><p>Jaejoong reaches up to graze rough knuckles against Jongdae's cheek. Jongdae jerks away.</p><p>Jaejoong smiles, feral. "Cute."</p><p>That's exactly Jongdae's cue to stumble out of the tub.</p><p>As Jongdae stands there, naked and wet with cum water in the middle of Jaejoong's spacious bathroom, it only now dawns on him that he has to towel himself dry right before Jaejoong's eyes. He turns to face away from the mirror, hating more than anything to see the fresh hickeys dotting his neck, and instead glares into Jaejoong's deep, red-rimmed eyes as he pats himself dry with a fresh towel from the cabinet.</p><p>Jongdae puts his clothes back on in record time.</p><p>On the counter by the sink, he grabs the stash of cash.</p><p>"Hyung has another meeting here on Tuesday," says Jaejoong, but he's not looking at Jongdae, instead reaching over for a cig from the rack by the tub and lighting it up.</p><p>"I have vocal lessons on Tuesday," says Jongdae. He counts the cash in his hands. There's already an extra fifty for the hickeys.</p><p>"You're wasting your time learning to be good at something you have to be born with." The smoke that escapes Jaejoong's mouth curls in the air, permeates Jongdae's nostrils in the most appalling way. "Quit the classes and focus on your gigs. I'll take care of your expenses."</p><p>Jongdae doesn't know if he should feel flattered or disgusted. "I don't have to take life advice from you," he spits out before he can stop himself, pocketing the cash in his jeans.</p><p>Lightning speed, Jongdae slips out of Jaejoong's apartment. He closes the front door too late to miss Jaejoong's sweet, poison-lathered instruction: "Come unprepped next week. You can do that for hyung, right, babe?"</p><p>Jongdae punches the elevator 'down' button until his knuckles are red and smarting. He can't wait to get home and wash the ghosts of Jaejoong's hands away. Fucking scrub his skin dry if he has to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i know what i said about not writing jongdae anymore. it's not my fault.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>